ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious Assassin
Mysterious Assassin is the 14th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on January 12, 2002 and the English version on September 11, 2004. As the gang sleeps from chasing Plue through the mines, Dr. Schneider attempts to kill Haru, but the sniper who is actually Musica stops him. With the assassin gone, Haru and Musica fight until Elie blasts them. Later, Plue finds the entrance to the hidden Rave. Summary When Rugar tells the men to seal the exits, Shuda reassures him that the assassin will take care of Haru Glory. Meanwhile in the mines, Dr. Schneider has Haru's gang wandering aimlessly. Griffon Kato talks about how those rocks resemble Elie's breast; the doctor tells Haru that he has no idea where they are. They arrive on a path that leads to 3 roads. Elie suggests using Plue to pick a path, but the doctor does not have complete faith in Plue. When he calls Plue an imp, Elie corrects him by calling Plue, an insect. Haru has to remind everyone that Plue is a dog and asks the doctor what Griffon is. After Griffon blushes a bit, Dr. Schneider calls it a gourd-like catfish. Haru goes off in a rant about Griffon. When Plue shows that this is the right path, Haru and the gang chase after Plue until they are exhausted. Everyone falls asleep fast except for Haru and Schneider. Haru begins to fall asleep, and the sniper waits behind a rock. Moments later, Schneider wakes up, and a shadow figure points a sickle at Haru. Everyone wakes up and finds Schneider caught pointing a sickle by a mysterious figure who has him pinned with a knife. The caped man explains that Schneider is an assassin, and they duke it out. Haru and Elie find themselves paralyzed, and Schneider informs them that the medicine (SPW) is the cause of it. Haru demands Schneider to explain why he helped them overcome the sleeping pollens. Schneider informs him that he is a perfectionist and at that time, he had a 90% chance of killing Haru due to Haru's sword and reflexes. Schneider talks about how his "art" is brilliant. He charges at the soldier only to be defeated. The soldier reveals his silver necklace which becomes a whip. Musica ties up Schneider to a boulder. Elie compliments Musica on his new hairstyle. Haru asks Musica if he had found the thing he was seeking; Musica explains he is looking for treasure here. When Haru asks if Musica will help out, Musica tells him that he is a bandit. Haru asks Schneider about the medicine's numbness, but Schneider has disappeared. Musica challenges Haru to see who is better. Before Haru and Musica can fight each other, Elie shoots them. With Musica and Haru are down, Elie announces she is the captain while Plue is second in command and Griffon's ranking is below Plue's. Musica tells Haru that they will postpone their fight and seal it with a handshake. Elie cannot seem to find Plue, and Plue howls a bit about his location. Meanwhile, Shuda finds Schneider tending to his wounds. Schneider reassures Shuda that he will get the job done as he slips on some sunglasses. Back to Haru, Plue presses a stone that reveals an entrance, a giant stone gateway. Griffon points to a tablet with Symphonia hieroglyphs. Even though Haru thinks no one can read, Elie seems to read it easily. She wonders how she can read it. Haru pushes the door open only to get blast by something. Something comes out with green eyes. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Hamrio Musica vs. Schneider (Started and concluded) Weapons & Abilities used Weapon used *None Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *Silver Claiming *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *Sickle *Knife Trivia *'Sub vs Dub': In the sub, Dr. Schneider calls Plue, an imp and Griffon, a gourd-like catfish. Whereas in the dub, Dr. Schneider calls Plue, a river rat and Griffon, a bottom feeder which he explains is a pigfish. *In the dub, Schneider has a German accent. *'Censorship': The dub edited a close-up shot of Elie's breasts when Griffon compares the rocks to her breasts. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Shuda arc